


Warm baths and ice cream

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Covid Quarantine, M/M, Menstruation, Midol to the rescue, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Supportive boyfriend Axel, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Roxas is grumpy because of his period cramps, Axel does his best to help
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Warm baths and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Its Roxas day and of course I decide to hurt the boy by making him suffer period cramps with me
> 
> Rating is just for mentions of Roxas being on his period, it's just fluff really

Pale fingers reached down to check the temperature of the bath water steaming away in the tub, a quiet hiss sounding as their owner withdrew his hand. It was too hot, how did anyone expect him to be able to safely relax in a bath while getting second degree burns? Letting out a sigh, Roxas carefully drained a little of the water before adding some cold water in to adjust the temperature. He knew Axel was just trying to help out but he wasn't a human matchstick like his boyfriend and would end up in more pain than he already was if he climbed into the tub without checking the temperature. Once he was sure the water was a safe temperature, Roxas grabbed the cup by his bathroom sink, filled it with cold water, and popped two menstrual pain pills to help with his pain, finishing the glass of water to make sure he didn't choke on the pills. He stripped off his clothes and threw them in the dirty laundry hamper before carefully climbing into the bathtub with a relieved sigh. His muscles slowly relaxed while he settled in for his soak to try and do anything to help with the ache in his pelvis. Roxas softly massaged his lower stomach while he stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes of relaxing, he heard a knock at the bathroom door and glanced over in time to see his favorite redhead peeking in. 

"Hey babe, want me to get you some ice cream?" Axel asked while he set clean clothes on the counter for his grumpy boyfriend. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Roxas mumbled as he felt his body starting to turn to jelly with the painkillers starting to kick in. He could feel his mind getting cloudy and smiled as the ache in his body dulled. "This feels nice...."

"Maybe we should try sitting in the bath one of these days when you've had a bad day." Axel offered before closing the bathroom door. 

Roxas let out a quiet hum while he settled deeper into the water, letting the heat sap the pain from his body. He was definitely going to enjoy the relief while he could. Running his hands through his short hair, he shifted to find a more comfortable position and smiled as he relaxed with his eyes closed. After a couple minutes, he heard a knock again and looked over to see Axel stepping inside with a bowl of sea salt ice cream with whipped cream, caramel, and sprinkles, handing him the bowl and spoon before sitting down on the floor next to the tub. The redhead reached under the water, rubbing his boyfriend's lower stomach while he watched him eat to make sure he stayed comfortable. Sure Roxas seemed good right then but who knew how long the pain meds would work for him this time? Would they help him for the eight hours they were supposed to for once? Or would he only get relief for another five minutes before he was crying in pain again? Would he even manage to get dressed this time before curling up in agony? Axel wished he could take his boyfriend's pain away but knew that until they finally managed to schedule an appointment for the surgery to finally end all this suffering for the rest of Roxas' life. 

"Once this pandemic is over we'll talk to the doctor again. If he won't listen, we'll make him listen." Axel promised as he continued massaging his boyfriend's pelvis to try and help him through the cramps. 

Roxas let out a quiet hum with the spoon in his mouth, leaning against the bathtub wall separating him from his boyfriend while he worked his way through his sea salt sundae. Everything was comfortable enough that he could almost forget why he was in the bath in the first time. Once he was finished with his oce cream, he set his bowl down on the back of the toilet tank before pressing a kiss to Axel's cheek to thank him. 

"Thanks for putting up with me during my mood swings like this Ax. You do so much for me when I'm like this, I don't know what I'd do without you." Roxas mumbled while he tried to cuddle the taller man from inside the bathtub. 

Axel let out quiet chuckle, nuzzling his boyfriend before deciding to prompt him and see if he was ready to leave his comfortable bath. "Cheek?"

Roxas offered one of his cheeks for a soft kiss. 

"Cheek?"

Roxas let out a hum as he turned his head so his other cheek could be kissed. 

"Forehead?"

Roxas turned to face Axel again and looked down to give better access to his forehead so a third kiss could be planted there. 

"Ready to come out?" 

Roxas nodded and held his arms up, letting Axel coax him out of the tub and wrap him in a towel before picking him up out of the warm water. The redhead carefully reached down to drain the water out of the tub, setting Roxas down on the counter before working to dry him off. Axel hummed quietly as he made sure his boyfriend was dry and helped him get dressed through the painkiller induced fog. Roxas lazily wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to be picked up again once he was dressed, letting out a yawn as he allowed himself to be carried back to their bed. 

"I'm gonna go deal with the dishes real quick." Axel explained as he tucked his boyfriend into their bed. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." Roxas grumbled, curling up in all of the blankets, pulling them all closer to himself while he relaxed into the cloud-like haze of his medicine induced fog. 

Axel stepped back into their room after taking care of the dirty bowl and spoon and curled up in the warm nest of blankets with his boyfriend. He allowed Roxas to pick their position for maximum comfort and rubber his back to help him relax. 

"Get some sleep Roxas, it'll do you some good." Axel whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend's sleep. "I'll be here the whole time." 

Roxas nodded and tiredly closed his eyes, letting the fog take over as he fell into a peaceful slumber in his boyfriend's arms. This was the right way to spend the worst week of his life, tucked against his boyfriend with the pain numbed out of his body. 

He needed to remember to thank Axel later.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just wrote this to not suffer alone, I hope you enjoyed! And before anyone says "no one reacts like that on Midol!", I do actually so please don't comment about how Roxas acts once the painkillers kick in


End file.
